Card Design Lineage
The cards have changed much since the game's inception sometime in 2012. The following is all iterations of the card frame that have come and gone in that time. The Classic Series The Classic series, or "C Series" lasted from the game's inception, to the present. The total number of frames in this series is seven. Version C0 The VC0 card frame was originally hand drawn on Yu-Gi-Oh card sized pieces of cream colored file folder. Several dozen cards existed, but few made it through a move and a messy bedroom. The colored bars could be used to represent the card's element, as they do on the VC1, but a colored circle was also around the play-turn that was needed to put the creature into the field, as at that time the number represented the level of "start" card that was required to play it, but only one creature card, one spell card, and one item card could be played in a single turn. A full art variant existed that lacked all of the lines but the card/set info box and the name bar, leaving the rest of the card open for artwork and text. Versions C1 through C6 VC1 was intended to resemble the VC0 frame as closely as possible, while adding a burnt and torn parchment feel to the card. This frame is also the only version with professionally printed specimens in existence. The VC2 was created to replace it, a vampire themed expansion deck was the idea, and a tombstone feel was desired. The VC3 was its replacement, yet again. It added the "Set Plate" in the lower left corner, as well as the race bar below the ability bar. VC4 was intended to be booster pack exclusive, and featured white borders and a rearranged face. VC5 was to become standard for the game, clearing up the face of the card and making the text box a gradient instead of flat transparent black. VC6 changed the layout of the upper card, but would never be used. Version C7 Version C7 is a new Bella Elementorum specific card frame that will be used to create Starter Pack Remastered, which will be a booster set of cards from the planned expansions to Bella Elementorum, as well as cards from Starter, and new cards to balance the elements out, as the existing planned cards left Wind far behind in terms of their available cards. It features a metallic texture around the edges, as well as a much more readable font when compared to the VC1 template, because most cards VC7 will be used to create were made using VC1. The "M" Series M Series cards were created to resemble Magic: The Gathering's pre-8th edition card frame. The total number of frames in this series was 32. Each was extremely minor in terms of what they changed, so this section will be fast, and go over major changes between each frame. VM1 through VM6 VM1: The template features a marble-like texture, similar to those used on the C Series. It was also the first card frame to always use center-justified text in its ability box. VM2: The frame texture becomes scratched metal and Damascus, and the frame text becomes white. VM3: The border color changed to black, and the metal texture changes. VM4: Neutral color becomes Gold. Rarity stars appear above BE logo for the first time. VM5: Border is white again, lower portion of the card was reorganized, Max Power stat was added, Text box becomes a parchment texture. Text now Left-Justified. VM6: "BE" text was removed, gold becomes more muted, metal texture is replaced with cloudy texture. VM7 through VM12 VM7: All card textures replaced with clouds. VM8: Static and clouds replace clouds. Center-justified text returns. VM9: Borders are black again. Left-justified text returns. VM10: Static and clouds are replaced with a marble/stone texture again. VM11: Subtle magic circles added as overlay. VM12: A second, smaller, fainter magic circle was added. Borders made thicker. VM13 through VM18 VM13: Experimental, abandoned. VM14: Celtic patterns added to frame and ability box. VM15: Rarity Pinstriping around border edge added. VM16: Experimental, abandoned. Intended to resemble M:tG's Modern Frame. VM17: A return of the Paper texture for the ability box and support for both Attack and Defense. VM18: Attack and Defense given their own box. Beginnings of layering that would become standard for the game. Removal of the celtic textures. VM19 through VM24 VM19: Removal of support for two combat stats, a feature that would not return until VM25. Added circles for cost, now split between colored and uncolored. More rarity striping would be added to the inner edge of the frame. VM20: Experimental, abandoned. Based upon the proportions of a Pokemon trading card. The raised Type bar would be continued on in later versions. VM21: Raised Type bar carried over from VM20. VM22: Inner rarity striping removed. VM23: Changed location of set/copyright info to empty space between set icon and power rating ("P") VM24: Addition of Element symbol behind main cost of the card. Removal of set icons. VM25 through VM30 VM25: Return of both the split of Power into Attack and Defense and the set icon, the latter gaining its own box to the right of the type bar. VM26: Cost circles now horizontally oriented. VM27: Flattening of textures from marble to solid gray. VM28: Unknown. (Darker, maybe?) VM29: Card's element symbol gains its own cost bubble, which are now rounded squares instead of circles. VM30: Addition of Drop Shadows to each layer of the frame. VM31 and VM32 VM31: Gradients used in place of flat textures. Addition of dividing lines between attack/defense and set info. VM32: Set info gains its own panel in place of the dividing lines. "N" Series TBD "Y" Series TBD